


Nyat A Purry

by SombraMalamutt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cat Puns, F/M, I gotta get better at writing comedy stuff, Reveal, post-reveal, puns, so many cat puns, sorta crack-ish I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraMalamutt/pseuds/SombraMalamutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette finally know about each other's alter ego and become immediately comfortable around each other in their regular life.  Their friends are curious.  Since when did Adrien and Marinette act like they've been best friends since forever?  How come Marinette can suddenly form complete sentences around Adrien?  And did Adrien always make so many awful cat puns?</p><p>In which Adrien probably needs to lay off all the cat things because his friends are starting to assume some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyat A Purry

Adrien Agreste was an upstanding citizen. 

He was a fantastic student, receiving high marks in all of his classes. He’s even been asked to tutor multiple students struggling in physics. He’s fluent in French, English, and Chinese, has won multiple fencing competitions, is (according to himself) a perfect gentleman, and last but certainly not least, is a rather famous model.

Oh, and he’s a part-time superhero. No one really knows about that though. No one except Ladybug. After all he is her partner. Being Chat should honestly make him the most upstanding of citizens since he’s actively protecting Paris on a near daily basis. He really couldn’t understand why he had to be cursed with such awful luck. Normally he’d want to pin the blame on Plagg because you know the whole “black cats equalling bad luck” deal, but...no. No. This was really all his fault once he thought about it. Everything about the situation he was in could have been easily avoided.

Everything started around the time he found out who Ladybug was. In retrospect, he really should have seen it coming. Marinette was so much like his lady. Same hair color, same hairstyle, same eyes...He’d berated himself so much that day for not seeing it before. Plagg took to hiding away in one of Adrien’s bookshelves. The black kwami took a plush towel and buried his head in it, trying his best to mute the sound of Adrien’s ranting and groaning.

It was an accident really. He hadn’t meant to find out. He just did. What’s done is done now though. After he finished panicking (which took about half an hour...forty five minutes tops...maybe an hour), he swore to himself that he just had to tell Marinette the truth. He had no idea how she’d react to the idea of fashion model Adrien Agreste being the ridiculous black cat she teased and fought beside. Especially since it seemed like Marinette couldn’t say two whole words to Adrien without twisting up words and sentences in spectacular fashions. She could speak to Chat just fine though and he’d really hate if she couldn’t joke around with him anymore just because she knew who was behind the mask. But it was a risk he had to take. It was wholly unfair for him to know her identity without her knowing who he was as well.

Telling Marinette turned out to not be as bad as he thought it’d be. Certainly she freaked out in the beginning. The first fifteen minutes she spent pacing and flailing and trying to convince herself that there is no way on Earth that “sweet, adorable” Adrien could ever be the same as “annoying, flirtatious” Chat...which he definitely took offense to. He’s wasn’t annoying. He just told some jokes every now and then and his puns were most definitely the opposite of annoying. His puns were the _cat’s meow_. An a _mew_ zing _tail_ ent that only the worthiest of wordsmiths could accomplish...a _claw_ mplish. Especially since he made his jokes in the heat of battle. That had to count for something, right?

He couldn’t speak for how flirtatious he was though. He’d only ever flirted with Ladybug...and maybe Marinette…

To which Adrien countered with, “But Marinette, you _are_ Ladybug!”

To which Marinette replied, “Yeah, but you didn’t know that then!”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that logic. Still, he doubted that flirting with “two” people (really one though) should count as being flirtatious.

Once they got over that hurdle, they came to the conclusion that knowing each other’s identities might be for the best. It would certainly come in handy when they needed to cover for each other during akuma attacks. For Marinette, it came with the extremely useful side effect of being more comfortable around Adrien. It’s kind of difficult to still be tongue tied around someone knowing that they run around in a faux-leather catsuit complete with cat ears, a tail and a bell. Also it’s surprisingly difficult to be intimidated by someone who’s a massive dork. 

The root of the problem started at school the next day. Everything started out normal. Nino greeting Adrien with a customary fist bump. Marinette oversleeping (as per tradition) and barging into the classroom with an apology. The teacher rolling her eyes, asking the black haired girl to be quieter, and motioning for her to take her seat. After class ended, Adrien turned to greet Marinette. He hadn’t gotten the chance to earlier. To think...his lady was always this close and he never realized it!

“Good morning, Marinette!”

She looked up, her bright, blue eyes meeting his mischievous, green ones and...Wait. The gleam in his eyes was one she knew all too well.

“Adrien, no…”

He struggled to keep his smile steady as his lips threatened to curl up into a cat-like grin.

“ _Purrrrrrr_ fect weather we’re having today, don’t you think?”

Marinette missed how the cat grin replaced his normal, sweet smile as she immediately slammed her head against the table top and groaned. 

“Aww, c’mon! I’m just _kitten_ around!” Adrien laughed.

Meanwhile Alya and Nino stared at their respective friends, absolutely dumbfounded by the entire exchange. Since when had Marinette become so comfortable with Adrien? Did Adrien always make terrible jokes? Why had he never done that before? Or did he always do that and they just never noticed? Also why cat puns? Most importantly, why in the world were these two acting like they’ve been best friends since forever when yesterday Marinette couldn’t even form a full sentence around the boy?!

Neither of them questioned the two on it. They just kept watching as day after day, they seemed to grow more comfortable with each other. Adrien kept annoying Marinette with awful (or _paw_ ful as he’d say) puns. Every time, she’d just scoff and roll her eyes. She didn’t think anyone other than Adrien noticed that she subtly smiled at every single one. 

The relationship between the two grew stranger as time went on. Alya couldn’t tell if they were dating or just really close friends. If she didn’t know better, she would say that they were definitely boyfriend and girlfriend. Adrien had a tendency to come up with cutesy pet names to call Marinette. Anything from “princess” to “bug”. She had to ask Adrien about that one. He just shrugged and said that it was because she was small and cute.

Marinette on the other hand only had one nickname for Adrien and she didn’t say it too often...“kitty”. The first time she said it, it had been a slip of the tongue. It was too late to take it back though. The room was quiet enough that almost everyone heard her. It wasn’t that she thought that people were going to piece together that Adrien was Chat Noir from the nickname. It’s just that...it’s such a silly nickname that she couldn’t fathom attributing it to regular, civilian Adrien. Even when he was slipping ludicrous cat puns in half his sentences and grinning like a Cheshire cat, she still couldn’t purposefully bring herself to call him “kitty”. At least Adrien didn’t seem upset by the slip up. In fact, his eyes seemed to light up the moment the term of endearment slipped from her lips.

“Dude!” Nino burst out laughing, “She calls you ‘kitty’?!” 

Before he could answer, Chloé barged up beside Marinette’s desk, fury burning behind her eyes.

“How dare you refer to Adrien as a lowly animal! Who do you think you are?”

Marinette blinked and turned to look at Adrien who just gave a slight shrug before turning back to the irate platinum blonde.

“It’s just a little nickname...nothing that serious.” Marinette shrugged.

“Besides,” Adrien cut in, “I like the nickname. It...suits me.”

Nino, Alya, and Chloé all turned to the model with looks of shock plastered on their faces. Not a one of them could figure out how being called ‘kitty’ suited him. There wasn’t anything that Adrien did that read as cat-like. At least nothing that they could immediately think of. 

That is until they really started paying attention to him and Marinette.

Nino walked through a nearby park listening to whatever songs popped up on shuffle. Granted he could just listen to music in the confines of his home, but there was something about walking through parks while listening to music that he found calming. He got midway through the park before he heard a familiar sounding giggle over the sound of electronica playing in his ears. 

He removed his headphones and turned to see Marinette sitting on a bench under the shade of a few trees. On the ground in front of her was Adrien sprawled out on the grass, laying directly in a patch of golden sunlight looking as content as he could be. 

“You’re such a cat!” 

“Ah, but I’m your cat, princess,” Adrien retorted, sitting up to look at her. Blades of grass were stuck in his now unruly blonde locks. Marinette’s quiet giggles erupted into full fledged laughter which in turn made Adrien break out into laughter. She moved beside him, wiping the grass from his hair. If he was being honest, Nino would almost say it looked like she was petting him. Or maybe she actually was. Adrien leaned into the touch, smiling and humming contentedly. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“Silly kitty.”

Nino filed this information away for later use.

The next day, Alya caught Marinette sketching a couple new designs during class. This wasn’t out of the ordinary. She was always coming up with new projects to work on. Still Alya was curious. She absolutely loved seeing the things her friend came up with.

“New project?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Marinette responded, “Halloween’s coming up and I wanted to make myself something cute.” She turned her sketchbook towards Alya. “What do you think?”

On the page was a cutesy witch outfit with a Ladybug theme. The hat was the standard, large, cone like shape, but it had a red ribbon with black polka dots around the center. The dress was cute and frilly and not quite what people would think of as a witch, but Alya could see it working. The top part was mostly red with black accents around the sleeves. Around the waist was a black sash tied back in a bow that would sit on her lower back. The skirt portion was two tiered. Both tiers were red with medium sized black polka dots and finished off with black bias tape. She even outlined a design for a petticoat to make with black tulle and hemmed with black bias tape. 

“Girl, this is cute!” Alya exclaimed, “And it’s Ladybug themed too! Didn’t think you were much of a fan of Paris’s saviors.” 

“Ah, well...the idea just kinda popped in my head and I figured why not,” Marinette nervously laughed.

It was partially true. The reality was that Adrien kept pestering her to do a couple costume with him. They were a couple, right? Neither of them officially put a title to what their relationship was, but Adrien felt it was a safe assumption that they were dating. And couples do themed costumes. So what was the harm? 

Marinette eventually got tired of him continuously asking her, so she agreed...on the condition that she could keep Adrien’s costume a secret from him until Halloween, which he immediately agreed to.

So imagine the class’s shock when Adrien Agreste, son of famed designer Gabriel Agreste and famous teen model, waltzed into class dressed up like a fluffy house cat. Well fluffy was an overstatement considering the only fuzzy things he had on were a pair of ears, a tail, and the softest, most puffy, four fingered hand paws Marinette could’ve made. He’d even fluffed up his hair so it looked wild and painted little whiskers on his cheeks. 

“Bro!” Nino said through heavy laughter, “What in god’s name are you wearing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Adrien grinned. He was so incredibly happy and proud and he didn’t care how ridiculous he might’ve looked. Marinette made it for him with her own two hands and it was the absolute best thing. “Since Marinette’s a witch, I get to be her familiar! So she made me this cat costume! Isn’t it the best? I’m adorable!”

If that fluffy tail of his had been real, it would’ve been sticking straight up and vibrating madly. Marinette just giggled. He was adorable. Not because of the costume (though he did look cute in it), but because of how much joy he radiated in that moment.

“In reality I was _trying_ to get him to stop pestering me about doing a themed costume. He wanted to do something Ladybug and Chat Noir based. Hence the Ladybug witch outfit. And what’s a witch without a black cat? I...didn’t actually think he’d love it this much though. It’s so silly!”

“ _Nya_ nsense, _purr_ incess!” he chirped, “It’s _paw_ sitively a _meow_ zing! _Fur_ real, I love it!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes at him, but her expression was soft. She reached a hand up and ruffled his soft blonde mane and he leaned into the touch. If humans had the ability to purr, Marinette was sure Adrien would be purring up a storm.

Of course the cute scene couldn’t last long with one Chloé Bourgeois stomping her way into the classroom, no doubt wanting to show off her expensive, new and improved Ladybug costume. Too bad everyone was cooing over how adorable Adrien and Marinette were…

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What have you done to my Adrikins?!”

She stormed right up to Marinette, brows furrowed and hands clenched into tight fists. Marinette had long become accustomed to Chloé’s short fuse of a temperament and just let her get right up in her face.

“He looks ridiculous!”

“Well, that was the point…” Marinette shrugged. “It’s Halloween...everyone looks ridiculous. Besides it was his idea.”

“That’s a lie!” Chloé scoffed, arms crossed tightly over her chest, “There’s no way he would’ve willingly agreed to wear that...that...trash!”

“But I did…” Adrien cocked his head to the side, looking all the more like an inquisitive kitten. “Well, _Meow_ rinette took some...creative li _purr_ ties, I guess, but I was totally on board.”

“And that!” Chloé pointed her finger at him in an accusatory fashion, “Stop with those awful puns! They’re not like you!”

Adrien laughed. “Well I would’ve said _claw_ ful...or _paw_ ful. Besides, my puns are _fur_ bulous!”

Alya snorted, trying her best to hold back her laughter but it failed. She broke out into a laugh so heavy, tears started streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh man!” she said once she caught a breath, “You actually have no idea how much of a dork Adrien is, do you? Like, you’ve known him forever and you still don’t know how much of a nerd he is!” Alya wiped the remnants of a tear from the corner of her eye. “And no...no Adrien your jokes are terrible. So terrible. The absolute worst.”

It was in this moment that Adrien did something that no one would have expected, even if it was just in jest…

He hissed. 

Sure, he was playing around but absolutely no one expected him to take playing the role of a cat so literally. The only one who wasn’t at all shocked by it was Marinette. In fact, she acted like it was a completely normal action for one Adrien “professional fashion model and teenage heartthrob” Agreste to take. She broke out into a fit of laughter and ruffled his already messy hair even further.

“Okay, down kitty!”

This...this was the last straw. At least for Alya and Nino. They desperately wanted to know what was up with their friend’s weird cat obsession and unfortunately for him they had an idea.

Which is what lead to today.

Today, Adrien was supposed to be studying with Nino, Alya, and Marinette at Marinette’s place. That’s how their session started anyways, but of course when friends get together, there’s bound to be some slacking off. Their conversations about classwork and projects devolved into chatting about the latest Ultimate Mecha Strike game and Alya newest Ladybug theories. But of course Nino and Alya were just biding their time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to confront Adrien on his weird obsession with cats.

“Y’all know I’m close to figuring her out, right? Like this ain’t like the whole Chloé debacle. This time I’m compiling all the evidence!” Alya stated matter of factly.

“I know,” Marinette smiled, desperately swallowing back a giggle at the fact that Ladybug was literally right there, “I believe in you. I’m sure we all do.”

“Exactly,” Adrien agreed, also doing his best to bite back his own laughter, “I’m _paw_ sitive, you’ll be able to unmask her.”

And there was their opening.

“Sooooo,” Nino started, “me and Alya have been talkin’ and like...dude you’re way too into cats. Like, your super obsessed with cats. It’s weird.”

Marinette couldn’t help but snort at that.

“I mean...I wouldn’t say I’m obsessed…” Adrien nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I...I guess I just like cats. Who doesn’t? They’re pretty cute, right?”

“Yeah,” Alya cut in, “but you’ve definitely gone overboard with the cat thing. Like injecting cat puns into almost every sentence…”

“Purposefully lazing in patches of sunlight…” Nino added.

“Being called ‘kitty’…”

“Dressing up as a cat for Halloween…”

“Literally hissing at me…”

“Okay! I got it!” Adrien interrupted, his voice much louder than he intended it to be, “I might have...maybe...gone a tiny bit too far with the cat stuff.”

“Dude, you’re literally wearing a shirt with pawprints on it right now…” 

Instead of the black tee with the multicolored lines, Adrien wore a black tee with a line of green cat pawprints going across his chest. The shirt had reminded Marinette so much of Chat Noir that she instantly bought it and gave it to him. It had quickly become his favorite piece of clothing and he swore he’d wear it any chance he got. Not just because of the low-key Chat Noir theme, but because it was a gift from his lady. He cherished anything she gave him.

“Well it was a gift from m-Marinette, and I just wanted to wear it…”

“It was cute!” Marinette defended, “I just thought it suited him.”

“It is and it does,” Alya sighed, “it’s just that...well…”

“Look,” Nino readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, “we just have an idea on what this is about…”

Adrien and Marinette shared a worried glance. “You do?”

Maybe Alya bringing up how close she was to discovering who Ladybug and Chat were was a little too on the nose. What if she really did figure them out? She already knew about Marinette’s awful habit of ditching her during akuma attacks. Nino told her it was the same with Adrien. It’s not like they were being very discreet about the change in their relationship. Plus Adrien really wasn’t being discreet about his relation to cats. Heck, he was even using all of Chat’s corny puns. Neither of them could really be shocked if Alya or Nino put two and two together…

“Yeah, man. And we don’t care that you’re a furry or whatever, but like...just dial back the whole cat thing a bit.” 

Wait, what…?

“Whoa, whoa...wait?! You think I’m a furry?!” Adrien’s face turned as red as the ripest of strawberries. “T-that’s not...I-I’m not…!”

Any tension Marinette felt quickly melted away as she broke out into hysterical laughter that caused tears to stream down her face. She covered her mouth with her hands, though it did little to muffle the sound.

“Oh man!” she said once she caught her breath, “This is amazing!”

“Dude, like you’re halfway to owning a fursuit. You got Marinette to make you that cat costume and you loved it! Don’t even deny that!”

“Y-yeah but…! I mean...c’mon Mari made it for me! Of course I loved it! What was I gonna do...hate it?! Besides, not all furries have fursuits anyways!”

“Oh, so you’ve done some research on furries now?” Alya grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Leave it to the amateur reporter to pick up on that tidbit of information…

“N-n-no...th-that’s not...I didn’t m-mean…”

“Also!” Alya interrupted, turning to face Marinette who was still doubled over in laughter, “Don’t think that you’re off the hook! You’re basically like...furry by association or somethin’. You even taught yourself how to make a bunch of furry crap just for him! And don’t think I didn’t notice all the cutesy cat things you bought for yourself!”

Marinette glanced over at her bed which was covered in the bulk of her kitty collection. She had accumulated an amazing amount of black cat and pawprint related merchandise over the past few months. Most were silly gifts from Adrien. Some were cute little plush toys and trinkets she saw that made her think of Adrien, so she bought them. In retrospect, she may have gone a little overboard.

“Look, we literally don’t care what y’all are into. The rest of us just need a breather from the whole cat thing,” Alya shrugged, “Just...I dunno...just try to tone it down a little bit, okay?”

“B-b-but I’m not-!” Adrien protested.

“You don’t gotta lie to us,” Nino sighed, “Like it’s so obvious. Kinda figured you out after the whole Halloween thing. What other sorta person’s gonna be excited to wear a pair of fluffy paws, man?”

“I dunno! People who are happy their girlfriend handmade them a cute costume! Besides, Marinette came up with the design on her own. Like I had no input whatsoever!”

“Hey!” Marinette interrupted with the most faux insulted look she could muster, “You’re not pinning this on me! Don’t forget you totally were on board once you saw it!”

“Okay!” Alya shouted, effectively interrupting the ensuing (absolutely trivial) argument, “Look. Adrien. Do you or do you not have a bunch of cat related stuff?”

“Ah...uh, well...yeah,” he nervously said, averting his gaze from his friends.

“And did you not tell us a few months ago that you one, like it when Mari calls you ‘kitty’ and two, thought the nickname suited you?”

“Well yeah…”

“And did you enjoy wearing the cat tail and paws and stuff? And follow up...would you do it again?”

“Ahh…well yeah, it was fun and I…yeah I’d probably wear them again…”

“Cool, and this one might be a little out there but...do you have any sorta cat persona thing?”

“What?! N-” He stopped and thought for a moment. If he’s being honest, Chat was sort of like a cat persona. Like he’s not an actual cat with fur and fangs and what not, but he’s enough like a cat in the way he moved and behaved. “I-I well...I guess I do. But he’s not like an actual cat or anything!”

“But he is a cat or cat-like in some way, shape, or form?” Adrien nods. “That settles that then!” Alya clapped her hands together, “You’re totes a furry!”

Adrien groaned and buried his face in his hands. He’d love to protest this heinous allegation further, but it didn’t look like Alya nor Nino were ready to believe him just yet. There had to be some way out of this...some way to get the two of them to believe he wasn’t so weird person who wanted to dress up in a stuffy mascot suit and pretend to be an animal for the fun of it. Not that he thought there was anything particularly wrong with people who wanted to do that. It wasn’t his place to judge. It was just...weird. Like...really weird. For real, who’s idea of fun is just putting on an overheated suit of foam and faux fur that drastically limits your movement and vision and go running around in it? It’s weird…super weird…even if some of them look totally adorable… 

Logically he absolutely knew this wasn’t the worst thing people could think about him. Especially if it’s just his friends. They obviously wouldn’t think less of him (except maybe Chloé, but she’s more like an unfortunate acquaintance). It just didn’t sit right with him though. Maybe he was just uncomfortable with the label in general. Maybe it was because he knew about the more…scandalous side of the group and didn’t want to be associated with that. Adrien needed to get Nino and Alya to agree never to call him a furry again. But how…?

Instantly his eyes lit up with the answer though he was positive Marinette wouldn’t agree.

“We gotta tell them,” he turned to her and stated matter of factly. He ignored the small punch to his side that he felt from inside his shirt.

“Uh…tell us what?” Nino shared a questioning look with Alya.

“Oh no…” Marinette shook her head, “No. No way. Besides I’m pretty sure they’re still gonna think you’re a furry. I don’t think you’re gonna get them to believe otherwise. Like I’m actually convinced they’ll think you’re more of a furry if you tell ‘em the truth.”

“C’mon!” Adrien pleaded, “How’d that even be possible?! And I mean…don’t you wanna clear your name too? Unless, you know…you actually are a furry. There’s nothing wrong with that of course! It just…explains how you’re so good at making those paws…”

“First,” Marinette deadpanned, “Definitely not a furry. Second, my being good at making something doesn’t mean that I am one. Third, I’m actually not nearly as upset by this as you are soooooo…you’re on your own, kitten.” 

She winked and stuck her tongue out teasingly. 

“I’m gonna tell them.”

“Ugh, please don’t Adrien…”

“I gotta…it’s the only way.”

“I swear to god you stupid cat you’d better not!”

“But-!”

“‘But’ nothing! In a life or death situation…sure, go nuts! But because they think you’re a furry?!”

“That is a life or death situation! My life as I know it will be over! Father would kill me for ruining the family name!” 

Their bickering went on for a few more seconds until Alya had enough and decided to put an end to it.

“Look!” she exclaimed, “Could you nerds shut up for five second?! What the hell are you talking about?!”

Adrien and Marinette quickly shut their mouths and exchanged a look. Adrien’s eyes pleaded with Marinette to just tell them the truth. He wasn’t going to give this up without a fight. For…some reason. To her this wasn’t a big deal. She just rolled her eyes and sighed before giving a slight nod of approval. Hopefully this decision wouldn’t come back to haunt her. Who was she kidding? It probably would.

Not like Adrien cared at the moment. His eyes lit up the moment he was given the okay to spill their biggest secret.

“Okay, so the whole cat thing is really more of an…I guess…inside joke more than anything...between me and Marinette…based on my…I guess you could say ‘alter ego’ or something like that…” He nervously scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze from the two of them. Searching for a way to describe being Chat Noir proved far more difficult than Adrien anticipated. He sighed and settled on a different method. 

“You know this would be way easier if I just showed you guys.”

Somewhere there was a muffled voice that sounded a bit like ‘I swear to god you better not…’. 

“Plagg, transform me.” He muttered the phrase so softly that it was barely audible to anyone but Plagg. The black kwami tried holding onto Adrien’s shirt to keep from being pulled into the ring, but to no avail. Surprisingly it’s tough to keep a firm grasp on things without fingers. The shirt fabric slipped from Plagg’s nubs and the small creature was pulled into the silver ring.

“You owe me so much camembert for this, you goddamn piece of-!” 

Plagg’s voice trailed off as he disappeared into the ring, turning it black and making a lime green paw print appear in the center. Of course Alya would recognize that ring anywhere and her jaw immediately dropped. She only saw it for a split second before it erupted in a flash of green light, momentarily blinding her. The light cleared and in Adrien’s place now sat an equally nervous Chat Noir.

“No way…” Alya muttered, completely awestruck.

“Dude…” was the only thing Nino could physically say.

Marinette, being the only one not completely shocked by the revelation that her fashion model boyfriend was also a black cat themed superhero, rolled her eyes incredulously.

“Plagg is literally going to kill you…like he’s like the size of my hand and he’s going to murder you. You can never go back to being Adrien again. You’ve only got yourself to blame,” she deadpanned.

“Oh, c’mon, you’re exaggerating. I…think.” At the very least he was going to have to bribe the cat kwami with no less than half a year’s worth of camembert to make him forgive him for this. Just to be safe, he considered buying half a year’s worth of cookies for Tikki as well. No doubt the red kwami was fuming from inside Marinette’s purse. Especially because he figured his friends might be smart enough to put two and two together…

“Hold on!” Alya shouted once she regained the ability to think, “Adrien, you’re Chat! Like you’ve been Chat this whole time?!”

“That’s dope, dude!” Nino exclaimed, “My best friend’s a superhero!”

“Wait, wait, wait…but if you, Adrien, are Chat, wouldn’t that mean that you like Ladybug? Like let’s not act like we don’t see the way you look at her or miss when you call her your ‘lady’ or…”

In that moment, it was as if the universe suddenly slowed to a stop. The skies parted, gorgeous, golden rays of sunlight rained down upon her and the Lord Almighty Himself blessed Alya with the gift of knowledge so profound and so obvious she didn’t know how she missed it before. Marinette’s nickname for Adrien, her sudden lack of discomfort around him, the fact that they’d started dating almost out of nowhere, the reason Adrien nicknamed her ‘bug’…

“My god,” Alya said, somewhat lost in the haze of her epiphany, “Marinette you’re Ladybug, aren’t you?”

Marinette sighed, not giving any sort of confirmation to Alya’s claim, but the lack of denial was enough for her best friend.

“Oh my god! My best friend has been Ladybug this entire time! No wonder you’d be able to get me all those interviews with her! It’d be super easy to set up if you were her! And like you both have the same eyes and hair color and hair style and…how did I not see it?!”

“Please keep it down…” Marinette sighed once more, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, “I can’t believe I let that stupid cat tell you…”

“Ahh, but I’m _your_ stupid cat, buginette,” Chat grinned.

Marinette opted to ignore the faux leather clad cat boy. “Just…don’t tell anyone, okay? Like we weren’t even supposed to tell you. I dunno if it’ll make you a target for Papillion or not, but just…don’t let it get out that you know.” She shot an especially dangerous glare to her novice reporter best friend.

“Girl, you think I’mma rat you out like that? I’m seriously hurt!” Alya clutched her chest in mock frustration.

“Seriously, we got you,” Nino said, “But y’all know what this means right?”

Chat cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Uh, no…what?”

“Dude, it totally means Chat Noir is a furry!”

“Right?!” Alya laughed, “I gotta put that on the Ladyblog!”

“What!? No! How?!” 

Marinette shot Chat the strongest ‘I told you so’ look she could muster while biting back the urge to once again cackle like a madman.

“Alright, answer me this,” Alya started, “Are you or are you not dressed up like a cat?”

“Well…yeah. But I have no say on what the outfit is!”

“Alright, fair point,” she conceded, “Also I’ll consider the whole animal theme thing really isn’t your fault. That weird black thing that got sucked into your ring…I take it that’s the real reason for the powers? Marinette called him ‘Plagg’, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Cool, cool,” she nodded, “Now the miraculous don’t give you guys weird side effects? Like it gives you the super powers but it sorta makes you act like the animal attached to the powers?”

“Nope,” Marinette cut in before Chat could speak, knowing full well he would most definitely try to lie his way out of this. The fact that he shot her a death glare with his cat ears pinned flat to his hair told her she was right.

“So you do all that cat stuff on purpose?” Alya questioned. A knowing grin crossed her face.

“I…uh…well…”

“Oh what’s wrong, you silly kitty?” Marinette chuckled. Not the sweet, wholesome little giggle she made most of the time. No, this one was dark and tainted with a hint of malice and mischief that should not be in his lady’s voice. “Cat got your tongue?”

Oh. Oh no. She did not just use his puns against him. Usually the idea of his lady making puns made him giddy. Not this time. Puns are supposed to be silly and lighthearted. Puns are supposed to make people laugh. They are not to be used maliciously. Using puns in such a fashion had to be considered sacrilegious or something.

Marinette noticed the agitated flickering and whipping of his tail and how flat his ears were against his hair. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” She turned to their respective best friends. “So maybe _all_ the cat stuff isn’t on purpose. He actually can’t really control the movement of the ears or tail. They just kinda respond to his emotions.”

“But,” Alya noted, “that doesn’t explain…oh, I don’t know…the hissing…”

“I was dressed as a cat for Halloween and thought it would be fun to play the part,” Chat retorted, dropping his transformation and allowing a highly pissed off Plagg to go off sulking.

“The running around on all fours…”

“It’s quicker to get around that way when there’s an akuma attack…Time is of the essence, right?”

“Laying out in patches of sunlight…”

“I like being warm.”

“Being petted…”

“That…just feels nice…” He shouldn’t have to justify that, right?

“Licking your hand and grooming your face like a goddamn house pet.”

“Wait…how?”

“Ladyblog fans are very dedicated. You of all people should know that ‘Chat’. Had a fan submit footage they caught of you after the Princess Fragrance debacle. So what excuse do you wanna come up with for that?”

Realistically there was no excuse for it. He didn’t really remember much from that time. The majority of that time he spend completely under the control of some perfume using akuma and once he came to, he was completely soaked and crouched down on all fours, ‘sitting’, and grooming his face with his hand. The only questions he had were about where he was and where Ladybug was, but he soon shrugged those off and went back to ‘grooming’ his face and licking the water off his arms. So he couldn’t even blame the akuma for that one. 

“Just like I thought,” Alya snickered, “Man wait ‘til my fans find out about this!”

“Wait, you just said you weren’t gonna rat us out!”

“Oh, I’m not ratting out your identities. Totally wouldn’t do that to y’all. Still offended you thought I would. But I’m totally telling everyone that their beloved Chat Noir is furry trash.”

“Alya no!”

Too late. The bespectacled junior reporter had already ran down the hatch out Marinette’s room. Nino followed close behind saying something about helping her out on this blog post. The two of them ushered quick good-byes to Marinette’s parents as they near sprinted out the door.

“So…” Marinette started, unable to keep the pleased grin off her face.

“If you say ‘I told you so’, we’re breaking up immediately…”

Marinette snorted and playfully shoved Adrien. “Your loss, kitty! I hear Ladybug’s quite the catch.” 

She winked and he rolled his eyes in response.

“But you know what this _really_ means, right?” She asked, her eyes completely lit up in pure glee. The look only served to make Adrien warier of her next words.

“No…” Marinette’s grin grew wider. Yep. Definitely not a good sign. She turned to her computer and clicked on her browser, pulling up a website for some convention decked out in retro comic book fonts. The front page sported two animal characters completely dressed up in generic superhero costumes posing stoically. She clicked on the page named ‘Guests of Honor’, pulling up a list of names and photos of people invited to the con and lo and behold, there was a picture of Chat grinning and giving a proud two finger salute. Adrien groaned and buried his face in his hand.

“You can never let Alya find out Chat was invited to be a guest at a furry convention!”

He’d completely forgotten about that. Marinette nearly fell off her chair from laughing so hard. Meanwhile Adrien just wanted to hide. Maybe if he buried his face in his arms deep enough he’d find a mystical black hole that would lead him to Narnia or some crap like that. Unlikely. If the portal to Narnia could be created in the space between his arms, he would’ve discovered that mess years ago. 

Marinette’s laughs subsided and the two sat in silence for a moment before Adrien decided to come out from his nonexistent hiding spot.

“Okay, but we’re still going right?”

Marinette just rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes, kitty we can still go…Geez, you’re such a furry.”

“I’m not a furry...” he grumbled, pouting and turning away from Marinette. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, you silly cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the con Chat got invited to was definitely Eurofurence and I'm not sure how either are getting there what with Adrien not wanting to tell his dad about furries and Marinette definitely not having enough money to just hop a plane to Germany and pay for hotel stay and a convention for the weekend anytime she wants to. But I'm sure they figured it out and they probably had fun probably. :P Adrien definitely bought a fursuit once he got back. And by bought I mean he paid Marinette to make him one. The end. :3
> 
> Okay so the title is based off of a thing a friend of mine used to say whenever we'd call him a furry (which he totally is BTW). He'd always respond with "I'm nyat a purry, nya!" and I couldn't resist using that as the title as it was the literal first thing that came to mind. :P
> 
> I am awful with naming things. It is my sole weakness in life.
> 
> I guess this is the first thing I'm uploading here. Not that I haven't written anything else. I've got a couple other Miraculous fics in the works and a couple Detective Conan/Magic Kaito ones too and a crossover between the three but I wanna get further into those before I decide to share 'em.
> 
> I haven't shared any of my fan fics in forever in a day! Not since I was into Danny Phantom. I think that was the last thing I ever wrote fics for. It's been a while. D:


End file.
